Crow Boy
by kAlEIdIOscOpIc
Summary: Kotaroh is thought to have died after he jumps from the cliff into the water, as well as Shia is thought to have died when klaus takes her from the train station...but they didn't know that there is something more to it then just dying.


Kotaroh is thought to have died after he jumps from the cliff into the water, as well as Shia is thought to have died when Klaus takes her from the train station...but there's a thing neither of them new. A whole other world.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pita ten or any other manga by koge donbo or anyone else's manga.**

**The beginning of this chapter is in pita ten Volume 7 therefore it is not mine**

**Lesson 1: How to Die In Peace**

_It's...It's all my fault! Everything is...Everything's my fault. What if I were gone? Would everyone be better off if I... _

Kotaroh Higuchi thought as he ran from his house to his special place a beautiful lake hidden by many trees. The only place he felt welcome. Even at home he didn't feel like he belonged

_How could they write that all over her books Shino-Chan's books...?_

He reached the lake and didn't see who he wished to see he didn't see his comfort

_Oh, Misha-san...Wh-what am I going to do? _

He pressed a hand to his head banging with pain

_I just don't know anymore all I know is right now... _

He stared at the ground

_All I want to see is you...and I want you to-_

"MISHA!" something interrupted his thoughts and he flipped around and saw behind a few bushes...Misha and another...the other was yelling at Misha her hands on her hips.

_That's Misha-san...but who is that girl?_

He peered behind the bush at the two angels

The older angel kept yelling at Misha Kotaroh wanted so much to run over there but stayed put then his angel spoke

"Awright...I understand suuuuu." she said giving in

Kotaroh jumped in shock as the elder angel took off. He held his arms closer to his chest and shivered

_Misha-san is ...is going home..?! _

He fell to his knees pulling his arms tighter in panic

_No she...she can't If she leaves then...then what am I going to do._

_He _squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying

_I can't stay here without her...It's not how it's supposed to happen She can't leave without me...I have to be with her _

Kotaroh's eyes flew open in a mix of shock and realization

_That's it_ _I'll go with her_

He stood slightly smiling

_That was the solution the whole time. If I go then...then that solves everything. _

He stared at his hands still shaking

_If I ditch this useless body then we can be together!_

His expression turned into anger, anger at all those who were mean to him all those who left him

_Everyone everything_

Those who called him a freak

_I could ditch it all_

The memories flashed before his eyes, simply fading as he had decided his fate

He took no notice that as he had been rapidly thinking his body had been moving now he was approaching the edge of a cliff

_Just throw it all away _

He looked over the edge

_Ah what's that?_

He tried to see clearly

_There's something on the water's surface. _

And then he knew

_Oh I see now...it's me...I'm but a small reflection upon the ripples. It all makes sense now heh I only had a hunch until now. But now everything's so clear_

The wind blew hiding his eyes with his hair as he grinned stepping forward

_All this time and I never thought that was me _

And then he leaped crying out

_Misha-san please take me with y- _

His body quickly impacted upon the shallow water making the loudest splash anyone had ever heard causing the birds resting in the trees to fly out to see the commotion

Even Misha standing a little ways off heard the splash she turned wondering what it was and ran towards the source nothing could prepare her for what she saw then. Kotaroh Higuchi. Her beloved Kotaroh-kun lay crippled upon the water so shallow it wouldn't have covered much above his ankles if he was standing. Still somewhat alive he heard her calling to him asking if he was okay he smiled and said

"Misha-san now I can be with you. All I wanted was to be happ-"

He couldn't finish because with a tremendous cry birds of all sizes flocked to the area obviously figuring out what had happened and wanting a nice meal. and Misha poor Misha couldn't do anything but watch sadly because she was an angel and she couldn't touch her Kotaroh kun even as he to bear it anymore unable to watch them devour her love Misha spread her wings and took off flying as fast as she could not looking behind her all she wanted...all she ever wanted was to make him happy and now...she had done something so awful she'd be punished for sure

"Suuuuu" she cried quietly tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

She had even been warned and she failed at the only thing she ever was...she didn't care how far she went the world would never be complete again...without her beloved

"Kotaroh-kun"

...

* There was something Misha didn't know when she flew from the scene. These birds were not normal birds. They were crows...but not normal crows these we're crows from the demon plane sent to watch after doomed souls and then collect them when the body died.

As the angel left the scene they took their true a flash of purple light the crow bodies fell into the water around the lifeless Kotaroh as pale figures rose up from where they once hovered, Demons each was clothed entirely in black and looked rather young another flash of purple light told them to back away someone...important had arrived...well two someone's. Looking to be the youngest of the group the newcomers walked forward. One of them a blonde, with each step there was a soft clink from the golden bell tied around his neck with a red ribbon. The other his companion trailed softly after him the only difference between her and the rest of the demons was she was clothed in a bit of black showing at the edges of her outfit.

"Master" the demons bowed at their approach.

He spoke not a word as he took a step closer the water not drenching even wetting his long black cloak as if he could pass through it. His companion hurried after him bowing to some of the demons she passed. He stopped walking standing directly in front of the body his expression unchanged

"Shia..." he called.

The female perked up answering to her name she skipped softly forward as if she glided and stopped at her mentor's side. She starred at him waiting for her instructions. He spoke not directed towards anyone

"case C-206 Kotaroh Higuchi" she jumped at the name as her mentor continued " Attempted suicide for... uncalled for reasons..." he looked particularly disgusted then continued "outlook..." a smile spread across his face "we have plans for you dear boy"

He turned quickly as the others went to pick up the boy. He stalked off faster than anyone could imagine. Shia hesitated trying to get a better glance at the child...something about him...she recognized...but she couldn't figure it out

"Shia" a voice called to her

She jumped forgetting what her concerns were and ran towards her mentor

"I'm sorry"

"Yes yes aren't you always" he grabbed her hand almost forcefully but she didn't seem to mind

The purple light appeared again as the blonde demon opened the portal pulling Shia along with him. She looked at the scene one last time

_Where we're we again...a retrieval? Oh just another retrieval _she thought

But nothing could erase the feeling she had that oh so familiar feeling.

*at this point, it is not taken from the manga.


End file.
